A Bene Placito
by Imadra Blue
Summary: Desire makes a man weak. Love makes him strong. Slash. Byakuya/Renji.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Byakuya/Renji  
**Warnings:** Some bondage and dom/sub situations. (Comes into play after a couple of chapters.) These scenes will have been edited to fit rating standards on this site.  
**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ is the property of Tite Kubo. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note: **Post-Aizen storyline that will no doubt be considered AU by the time Tite Kubo wraps that arc up. The title is a Latin phrase meaning "at one's pleasure." All chapters will be varying lengths between 1000 and 2000 words. Written for Stages of Love on LJ, so to honor their posting schedule, this will post twice a week, on Monday and Thursday. Since I will be out of the country throughout July, the last four chapters will post in the last week of June (Monday through Thursday).

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter I: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

Renji wanted Byakuya from the moment he first met him. He could never explain why. Until Byakuya walked by him, not even casting him a glance, Renji never thought he would want a man so much.

Perhaps it was the confusion of the moment. He met Byakuya and lost Rukia in one fell swoop. His world crumbled away beneath his feet. He found it difficult to look at Rukia after that, knowing that she would no longer be part of his world.

Renji turned his attention to Byakuya. Not because he wanted Byakuya, he told himself, but because he wanted to be stronger than Byakuya. Until promoted to Division Six Lieutenant, Renji found it easy to think that his interest in Byakuya was limited to surpassing him. The moment Renji appeared in Byakuya's office, he knew that was not the case. Byakuya spoke to him without looking up from his paperwork, and Renji found it hard to rip his gaze off Byakuya's raven hair and pale skin.

Byakuya was not the only man who turned Renji's head, and Byakuya would not be the last, but Byakuya would be the man he could not forget. Renji had tried to rationalize that Byakuya possessed a woman's beauty. His black hair shone under light, and Renji had always liked black hair. His skin looked like cream, and Renji favored pale women. Renji liked small and slender women, and though Byakuya only stood a few inches shorter than he, he was more slender than his strength belied. Renji tried to pretend his attraction was some form of gender confusion and would fade with time.

Only it did not. Byakuya was no woman, and Renji never thought of him as such. Byakuya possessed a man's beauty and a man's grace. He was more of a man than even Captain Zaraki. While Zaraki's subordinates occasionally grumbled about his leadership in private, none dared speak Byakuya's name in anything more than a respectful whisper. When Byakuya gave an order, all snapped to do his bidding, Renji included. Until Byakuya refused to stop Rukia's execution, Renji did not think himself capable of disobeying Byakuya.

Renji could not sort out how he felt about Byakuya. He hated him, he loved him, he wanted him, he feared him, he competed with him, he never compared to him. One feeling blended into the next, the desire to please and the desire to hurt inseparable at times. When he dreamt of Byakuya, he dreamt in black and white—and red, for blood.

Renji thought he would stop wanting Byakuya when he tried to cut his way through Soul Society to save Rukia. He thought wrong. He could ignore his passing attractions to other men, but never Byakuya. Byakuya nearly killed Renji, but Renji's desire did not spill out with his blood onto the streets of Seireitei. Even when Renji held Rukia in his arms once again, he felt the press of Byakuya's _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ beneath his kimono. It had been used to bandage his wounds. Somehow this seemed right, that the first token that Byakuya gave Renji was soaked in Renji's blood.

The new friendships that arose after Aizen's betrayal proved no deterrent to Renji's fixation on Byakuya. Rukia was still not his, would never be his. It was not Byakuya's fault, but his own. Whatever chance he had with her, he had destroyed when he set her free to join the Kuchiki house. She belonged to herself, as she always had. Ichigo caught Renji's interest for a brief period, as did Urahara, but that too faded. Neither had any interest in him. Though Byakuya was no more attainable than any of them, the desire remained.

Renji did not understand it. No hollow, no arrancar, no Espada, and no Shinigami distracted Renji from his Captain. When the battles were over, when Los Noches was reduced to rubble, when Aizen burnt in the fires of Hell, the desire was still there. Renji simply accepted that his feelings for Byakuya would never disappear, even if he balked at the only word that described his emotions. He returned to Soul Society in the same state he had left it—in love with a man who barely acknowledged his existence.

Renji needed to talk about his feelings with someone who would understand. Rukia served Ukitake as his Lieutenant, but Ukitake's health had deteriorated since the battle with Aizen. Rukia, like Kaien before her, was practically Captain now, and she had no time to listen to Renji's muddled thoughts—thoughts that Renji was not sure if he should share with her in the first place. Renji could not talk to Kira or Shūhei—he did not even want to know what they would think if they found out Renji's type included arrogant noblemen. Renji had only one friend who understood what it was like to love a Captain that would never love her back.

"Hinamori," Renji said, sitting down on the chair beside her bed. She huddled against the wall with her back to him. Since Aizen's death, she had refused to speak or leave her bed. She only stared at the wall. Renji adjusted her blanket, wondering if Hitsugaya ever visited her. The moonlight pouring into her small room made her seem like a ghost.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Hinamori, but you were always a good friend. A good listener." Renji sighed and steepled his hands between his knees. "I thought you might have some advice for me this time. They want to give me a captain's proficiency test."

Hinamori shivered, the only sign of life she had given in weeks. It was an improvement. Renji stroked her hair, wishing she would answer him, tell him to abandon all thoughts of Byakuya, become a Captain, and find some pretty girl in Rukongai to settle down with. But Hinamori only listened, never advised. For the moment, it was enough.

Renji did not know what he would do when it was no longer enough.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of a Relationship - Confession.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter II: Byakuya**

--\-\-\-\

"No."

The word, so simple in its finality, caused Byakuya to tilt his head. He glanced back at Yamamoto, who rapped his staff on the ground. Zaraki smiled, though Byakuya could not fathom why. Zaraki smiled at the oddest things.

"Lieutenant Abarai," said Yamamoto, "you have been granted a great honor. On your Captain's recommendation, we assembled to oversee your captain's proficiency test. And you refuse to perform bankai for us? We know you have it—you used it in the battle against Aizen multiple times, and with some skill."

"I—I am honored, Commander-General. But I still refuse. My apologies." Renji prostrated himself before them. His red hair slid off his neck, revealing jagged tattoos.

"How can you refuse this? We are in desperate need of new Captains. Or have you forgotten how Captains Soifon and Komamura fell before Aizen's onslaught?"

"I am not worthy of this honor, sir. I can better serve the Gotei 13 as Division Six's Lieutenant."

Yamamoto grunted. "Then get out of my sight. And expect to work beneath Kuchiki Byakuya for a very long time."

"Yes, sir." As Renji stood and marched out of the room, Byakuya saw him smile.

Yamamoto glared at Zaraki. "That's the same answer Ikkaku gave us. What is it about you, Zaraki, that inspires such a lack of ambition in your subordinates?"

Zaraki's grin widened. "He's Kuchiki's subordinate now, Commander-General. Has been for some time. He couldn't perform bankai when he left my division."

Yamamoto turned baleful eyes on Byakuya. Byakuya lowered his gaze. "I expected him to perform well and accept a promotion. I would not have recommended him if I thought otherwise, Commander-General."

"And I would not have agreed if I did not think he would be suitable. Damn. That's two who have refused." Yamamoto sighed. "Leave. I must decide who else we can promote from the list of candidates."

"Yes, sir." Byakuya and Zaraki bowed in unison, then walked out of the building.

Byakuya was not surprised to find Renji outside, standing by the steps. Zaraki passed by Renji with a nod, still grinning. Renji stared after him, then glanced at Byakuya. As always, the moment Byakuya met his gaze, he glanced at the ground, then looked back up at Byakuya's face. Byakuya found the habit strange, but then, Renji was strange.

"Come with me, Lieutenant."

Renji fell into step beside him. His hair brightened the night, a stark contrast of color in the moonlit night. Byakuya led him through the quiet streets of Seireitei to his division lodgings. The building was small compared to the Kuchiki mansion, it had been more of a home to him since Hisana's death. The division lodgings contained no memories.

Byakuya stepped inside, but Renji lurked in the doorway. Byakuya lit a lamp and glanced at him. "You may come in."

Licking his lips, Renji entered the room. He slid the door shut and knelt in obeisance. His expression grew sober. Byakuya sat at his desk and started reorganizing his paperwork, since he no longer had to worry about finding a new lieutenant. When he glanced back at Renji, Renji still knelt in front of the door. The bow of his head drew attention to his spiky ponytail. Byakuya found it hard to tear his gaze from the scarlet locks.

"I see you are not as tame as I thought you were." Byakuya placed the appropriate paperwork back in Renji's box. "Why did you refuse to perform your bankai? I thought you wanted to defeat me one day."

Renji glanced up, his eyes fiery in the lamplight. "I can do that just as well under your command."

Byakuya set down the rest of the papers and stood. "That doesn't answer my question." He moved to stand over Renji.

Renji stared back down at the floor. The lamplight cast large shadows behind him.

"Answer me, Lieutenant."

Renji remained silent. Apparently Ichigo's impudence had infected Renji thoroughly. Allowing annoyance to get the better of him, Byakuya grabbed Renji by the front of his shihakushō and lifted him to his feet. Renji's eyes widened, and he struggled, his body thrashing against Byakuya's.

Byakuya released Renji the moment he felt Renji's erection brush his hips. He stared at Renji. He was no fool, and he had known about Renji's persistent attraction to him, but he had thought it a byproduct of Renji's ambition. Byakuya had never expected such a reaction, nor did he expect the heat that sparked through his body in response.

Renji turned his back on Byakuya and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"For not answering me? Or for resisting me when I drew you to your feet?"

Renji turned his head to the side, giving Byakuya a clear view of his profile. The edges of his tattoos and widow's peak looked more pointed than usual. He had a sharp profile, too fierce to be considered beautiful. "I was talking to a friend of mine, and she thought I should stay in Division Six, with you."

"A friend?"

Renji turned his face away again. "Hinamori."

"Hinamori is catatonic. She cannot speak."

"Still. I think it's what she would have told me, if she could."

"Do you think…" Byakuya trailed off and spent a moment gathering his thoughts. "Do you think you have some sort of chance at wooing me?"

Renji shuddered, as if Byakuya had just passed Senbonzakura through his stomach. "I don't… I didn't… that's not… how long have you…?" He paused and took a deep breath, but did not turn around. "No, Captain. I don't."

"Then why stay? I've never offered you anything."

"You recommended me for captaincy. And you gave me this." From inside his kimono, Renji pulled out the _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ that Byakuya had given him after their battle—a battle that seemed as if it happened a century ago. "That's something."

"That's not enough."

"It's enough for me." Renji tossed his head back, shaking his hair as a lion would his mane.

"You don't ask for much, do you, Lieutenant?"

Renji shrugged. "I won't bother you, Captain, if that's what you're worried about. I don't know how you found out, but I don't expect anything from you. I never have."

The thought of Renji trailing after him like some lovesick mongrel made Byakuya feel something akin to pity—and perhaps even desire. He wondered if Renji realized how much power he gave Byakuya when admitting that he was willing to give up honor and prestige to follow a man who had given him nothing but a token and a recommendation.

Without thinking, Byakuya's fingers brushed against Renji's ponytail, then dropped down to trace the tattoos on the back of Renji's neck. Renji froze; Byakuya could not even hear him breathing.

"I am considerably more demanding than you are," Byakuya said. He wondered if his response to Renji was lust, reawakening after so many decades of slumber, or intoxication with the power that Renji gave him. Renji's pulse quickened beneath his fingertips, and Byakuya reasoned that it could not hurt to indulge Renji. His fingers reached the collar of Renji's kimono and paused.

"Captain?" Renji asked, his voice small.

"If you insist on remaining as my Lieutenant, then I will indulge you. On my terms."

Renji turned his head again. His eyes had grown so large that they nearly swallowed his face. His mouth parted, but he gave no answer. Perhaps he had been rendered speechless. Byakuya did not blame him. He had not made such an offer since before marrying Hisana.

"You may not like my terms. They will be harsh, and they will require your complete submission." Byakuya drew away, fingertips still warm from Renji's skin. "I think a few indulgences will cure you of your ridiculous attachment to me."

Renji's mouth worked, but he still made no sound. His tattooed eyebrows had risen so high that they hid beneath his headband.

"Tomorrow, at midnight, arrive here if you wish to accept my offer. And when Yamamoto asks again—and he will—you will retake the proficiency test and perform your bankai as ordered. Understand?"

Renji nodded once and swallowed, his gaze fixed on Byakuya's face.

"Now leave me."

Renji bowed and practically ran out. His face looked nearly as red as his hair. Byakuya sat down at his desk and realized that he had not entirely grown out of his old impulsiveness.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of Love - Romance.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter III: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

It was five minutes past midnight, and Renji still had not opened the door to Byakuya's lodgings. He stood outside, hardly daring to breathe for fear that Byakuya might hear.

His hands trembled, and his mouth felt dry. Renji still did not know what to make of Byakuya's offer. He had spent the entire day avoiding him, trying to settle his thoughts—and his stomach. Not even Hinamori had helped. When he tried to tell her what he felt, he found he had no words. He had spent an hour in her room, staring at the floor. She had stared at the wall.

Renji thought he had his attraction to Byakuya well hidden, but he was not really surprised that Byakuya had found out. What surprised him was Byakuya's offer to "indulge" him—it seemed like a situation straight out of his wet dreams. He wondered if he had dreamt it, if Byakuya would be surprised to find Renji in his house at such a late hour, if Renji should go home and let everything return to normal.

Renji's thoughts were like water—the tighter he held them, the more they leaked away. Why would Byakuya offer to "indulge" him? Did Byakuya return Renji's interest? He knew about Renji's attraction, but did he know how much Renji loved him? Renji did not dare ask any of those questions, in fear of the answers.

The wooden door felt smooth when Renji put his hand to it. The spring night had grown cold, and Renji shivered. He needed to make a decision. Either he wanted Byakuya, or he did not. Either he was willing to do anything to have him, or he was not. Renji had never entertained the possibility of Byakuya "indulging" him before, and the thought made him sick to his stomach and tingle with anticipation at the same time.

Renji pushed open the door and cleared his throat. "Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya sat at his desk, writing. He was fully dressed, and he did not look up when the door opened. The lamplight highlighted his expressionless face. "Come in, Renji."

It was all so normal that Renji breathed a sigh of relief. He slid off his sandals and walked in. As he slid the door shut, he wondered why he had been worried. Byakuya probably intended to "indulge" Renji by spending extra time with him while doing paperwork.

"You are not kneeling," Byakuya said, though he had not looked up from his paperwork. "I did say that my terms required your complete submission, did I not?"

Renji blinked. "I—"

"Did you forget?"

Renji dropped to his knees and stared up at Byakuya. He had not forgotten, but he had not been sure what it meant.

"I'll be more explicit about my terms." Byakuya scratched something down on a small piece paper, then set down his pen. He looked up at Renji, his eyes as reflective as the moon. "I want you completely obedient, Renji. You will do exactly what I say, when I say it. You will not question or complain, no matter what I do."

Renji's mouth dropped open. He could only imagine what his face must have looked like—probably hilarious.

Byakuya did not laugh. He stood. "I will humiliate you," he said in his usual monotone.

Renji blinked as Byakuya suddenly plucked off his headband. He had used _shunpo_ to approach, and Renji had been too slow to catch it. Renji touched his bare forehead and stared up at Byakuya. "There are other ways to humiliate me," Renji said. He swallowed, but his mouth remained dry. "Easier ways. All you'd have to do is tell Rukia."

Byakuya stood with his back to the lamp, and his face was cast into shadow. "That's not the sort of humiliation I'm interested in." His fingers brushed against Renji's hair, but before Renji could enjoy it, Byakuya yanked out his hair tie. Renji jumped. His hair cascaded down his back, and Byakuya captured a lock between two fingers. "I want the humiliation of your submission."

Renji shivered at the words. He did not care for the promise of humiliation, but he had wanted Byakuya for so long that he hardly cared. If he had to be humiliated, so be it. After all the battles and the punishment he had been through, Renji felt he could take anything that Byakuya dished out.

It would be worth it, Renji told himself.

Byakuya ran his fingers through Renji's hair. Renji closed his eyes and enjoyed the thrills that shot down his spine at the touch. There was another sharp yank, and Renji cried out. He opened his eyes as tears sprang to them. He lifted his hands, but when he saw the razor-sharp look in Byakuya's eye, he dropped them.

"Are you staying or going?"

"S-staying."

"Very well." Byakuya stroked his hair again. "Stand up."

As Renji did so, Byakuya moved to stand in front of him. Renji glared at him. It occurred to him that there might be something wrong with Byakuya if he enjoyed other men's humiliation. This was a new side to Byakuya, and Renji was not sure if he liked it.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to hurt you," Byakuya said. He snapped a leather collar around Renji's neck. Renji wondered if Shūhei and Byakuya went shopping at the same place.

Renji could not relax. But neither would he leave. He was here, and he had a chance at something—something he had only dreamed of. He would not ruin it with cowardice.

"Remove your clothing." Byakuya stepped back, holding a strap attached to the collar. Renji gaped. Though Renji occasionally referred to himself as a dog, he never expected to be leashed like one. Byakuya yanked on the collar until Renji gasped. He watched Renji with the same blank expressions he always wore. "I said to remove your clothing."

Renji had a wild urge to punch him, just to see if it would produce an expression, but he resisted. He stared at a wall as he peeled off his shihakushō and let it rustle to the floor. After a moment's hesitation, Renji laid Zabimaru on top of his clothing. He could sense his zanpakutō's disquiet, but he ignored it and stood up.

Byakuya's gaze raked over Renji's nude form. Byakuya's gaze felt hot, or perhaps Renji felt hot. He had never been with a man before, much less like this. He balled up his fists, trying to wish his awkwardness away. He did not want to act like some blushing virgin, especially not in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya yanked on the collar again, forcing Renji to follow him towards the bed. Renji's neck started to ache at the pressure, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Byakuya pulled so hard that he stumbled to his knees.

"Lie down on the bed," Byakuya ordered.

"Not much for romance, huh?" The sarcasm had no effect on Byakuya, but it comforted Renji. The bed looked large and expensive, and Renji gingerly climbed on top of it. He had never sat on anything so soft.

"I said to lie down."

Renji gripped the edges of Byakuya's bed. The sheets felt cool beneath his bare backside. "Tell me why, first. Why are you doing this? You don't have to 'indulge' me, Captain. I stay with you because I—"

Byakuya yanked hard enough on the collar for it to burn against Renji's throat. "No questions. That was part of the terms."

The terms. Renji did not like the terms, but they were better than no terms. He fell silent and lay back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and hoped Byakuya would not be as cruel as he feared. It would be worth it, he reminded himself.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of a Relationship - Touch.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter IV: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

The manacles felt tight against Renji's wrists, but he could not resist tugging at them. Renji's awareness of his vulnerability quickened his pulse. Though Byakuya's fingers had been gentle when cuffing Renji to the bed, every muscle in Renji's body was as taut as a high wire. He kept waiting for the pain he expected Byakuya to inflict on him.

Byakuya removed the collar from Renji's throat. He was still fully dressed, which made Renji all the more aware of his nudity, but at least he did not carry any instruments of torture. As Byakuya's gaze raked over his body, Renji's face heated. Nothing in Byakuya's face revealed any interest—he could have been reading a particularly boring note from Yamamoto for all that he expressed.

Byakuya's touch was so light at first that Renji thought it a shift of air. As the pressure increased, he became keenly aware that Byakuya's fingers traced his stomach tattoos.

"Captain—?"

"No talking."

Renji bit back a retort and grunted. Byakuya's fingers trailed lower and circled his navel. The electric heat of his touch soon distracted Renji from his irritation. Renji's world narrowed to Byakuya's fingers, to the slight rake of a nail as Byakuya's fingers ran down his abdomen towards his pubic hair.

Though arousal was the point, Renji's reaction shamed him. He hardened, his body betraying him as it had the night before, when Byakuya had lifted him to his feet. His want was visible for Byakuya to see, to use against him. Renji drew up his legs to hide it, though he knew it would do no good. The center of his world had relocated to his groin.

Byakuya gaze wandered up to Renji's face as his fingers finally cupped Renji's center. His eyes grew as sharp as his zanpakutō, and his fingers as deft as a surgeon's as he stroked Renji. A moan bubbled out of Renji's mouth, and he thrust up into Byakuya's warm hand. He had never wanted anyone to touch him as much as he did Byakuya. For a moment, Renji knew nothing but Byakuya. Pleasure rocketed through him, and Renji cried out.

Silence. Renji sagged back against the bed, his wrists aching, though he did not recall straining against his bonds. He was all too aware how quickly he had come. Byakuya licked his fingers, making Renji wish he could come all over again.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Byakuya asked, still staring at Renji.

Renji scowled and hoped the tangle of his long hair covered his blush. "Yes, of course."

"Really."

"There were a few girls. From Rukongai."

"So, never a man."

"No."

Byakuya released Renji's wrists with a brush of his fingers to the manacles. "I see. Tomorrow, you may return at midnight. Do not loiter outside again."

Renji blinked and rubbed his wrists. He waved at Byakuya's groin area. "Don't you want me to… well, you know?"

"If I wanted you to do anything, I would have told you, Lieutenant. Now, leave."

Stung, Renji stood up. Byakuya returned to his desk as Renji gathered his clothing and dressed. Byakuya did not look up from his paperwork, not even when Renji wished him a good night. Renji left without even a return for the evening.

The night had grown cooler, bearing the memory of winter on its breeze. Renji wrapped his arms around himself. He did not know where he was going until he found himself in front of the Fourth Division's hospital. One of the officers let him in without questions.

Renji found Hinamori sitting by the window. Instead of staring at the wall, she stared at the moon. Her knuckles had turned white where she gripped the windowsill. Renji stared, remembering a winter night not so long ago. Her knuckles had been just as white when she had gripped her zanpakutō to face Aizen. None of the Shinigami understood how Aizen had done it, but he had smiled at her and somehow poisoned her mind again. Her attack against Hitsugaya had been so vicious that Renji had feared the smallest captain would fall before her onslaught. But at the last moment, Hinamori had turned her blade on herself. She had nearly died to break Aizen's hold on her.

Swallowing, Renji sat by her bed. How could he talk to her about his problems, so minor and insignificant compared to hers?

"Has he been here, Hinamori? Hitsugaya? Has he come to see you?"

Hinamori did not answer. Her knuckles only grew whiter as she stared at the moon.

"It's not your fault, you know. He's walking around fine, now. The scar even looks good on him—makes him look like he hit puberty, y'know?"

Hinamori did not so much as blink in response. Renji sighed and turned away. It was not his business what Hitsugaya chose to do, but Renji hoped he visited Hinamori—she deserved that, at least. "I'm sorry, Hinamori. I should leave you alone. You don't need to worry about my problems."

When Renji stood up, Hinamori turned and stared at him. She gave him the same gaze she had given the moon, empty and unblinking. Renji sat back down, wondering if she could still hear him. This was more response than she had given anyone in a month.

"It's Byakuya, you see," he told her. "We kinda… I don't know what to call it. It wasn't much, but it felt like a whole lot. But he doesn't seem to care about any of it. I mean, I'm glad he didn't hurt me, but he didn't even want me to touch him back. Then he ignored me."

Renji ran his fingers through his hair; it was still unbound. "That hurt. It hurt more than any whip or blade he could have used. I can handle his little power play—it's humiliating, but it doesn't mean anything. But to just… send me away, like I'm some goddamn whore…" Renji's voice dropped to a whisper. "And I'll go back tomorrow, just like he told me. I should hack him to pieces with Zabimaru, but I'll go back and let him tie me up again. How pathetic is that?

"I guess that's the difference between you and me, Hinamori." Renji stood up. "You were strong enough to end Aizen's hold over you. Me, I keep going back to Byakuya, like a stray dog desperately begging for scraps. Not that my problems really compare to yours." He stroked her hair. "Thanks for listening."

Renji could not be sure, but he thought Hinamori's gaze followed him as he left the room.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of Love - Passion.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter V: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

The moment he walked into Byakuya's room that night, Renji announced, "I'm not a whore." He felt it was best to get that straightened out immediately.

Byakuya glanced up at Renji, his face like stone, then went back to his paperwork. "That's rather obvious. One pays for whores."

Bastard. Renji stroked the handle of Zabimaru, tempted to cut Byakuya's desk in half. However, he knew that would only spark a fight that would end in tears and blood—his tears and blood, to be specific. "Then don't treat me like one," he said.

Byakuya's hand paused, pen poised over paper. "How do you figure that? The only act I performed was for your benefit."

"My benefit? I didn't ask for any of this. I was okay with the way we were before. You laid out the terms, not me." Renji gripped Zabimaru's handle tighter and narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who offered." He wondered what Byakuya wanted of him. More than ever, Renji wondered what darkled in Byakuya's heart.

"If you've ceased to be interested in my offer, you are free to leave." Byakuya turned back to his paperwork.

Renji remained in place and turned his face away, as defeated as surely as if Byakuya had used his bankai. He could not leave. He would not leave. They both knew that.

Byakuya glanced up. The lamplight flickered, and the play of shadows and light made him appear as if he had an expression. "Since you are apparently still interested, then it would behoove you to remember that my terms forbid you from questioning or complaining about my behavior. Now, strip and lie down on the bed—quietly, for once. I will attend you in a moment."

Feeling as if he was about to have a physical administered by a Division Four officer with a particularly bad bedside manner, Renji did as he was told and slinked off to Byakuya's bed. He kept to the shadows, though Byakuya had already seen him nude. He sat down on the bed and covered himself with Byakuya's sheets.

"Remove the headband and hair tie as well, Renji," Byakuya said, though he still had his back to Renji.

Renji sighed and took them off. He draped them over the bedpost and noticed a shadow falling over his hand. He looked up, unsurprised to find Byakuya standing next to him. He had used shunpo, and Renji wondered why—did Byakuya hope to startle Renji?

Byakuya said nothing as he cuffed Renji's wrists with the same manacles he had used the night before. Renji rolled his eyes and looked away, letting Byakuya do as he pleased. He was not even surprised when Byakuya manacled his ankles to the footboard. What did surprise him was when cloth covered his eyes.

"Hey!" he cried.

Byakuya tied Renji's own headband around his eyes. "You really are quite noisy, Lieutenant."

Renji opened his mouth to retort when Byakuya's fingers wrapped around his erection. All that came out was a moan of appreciation instead. Renji fell back against the mattress. Before he could enjoy it too much, however, he felt something small and tight wrap around the base of his erection. It did not quite hurt, but it felt strange.

"You must be wondering what that is," Byakuya intoned, "so I'll indulge you." He tapped the band around Renji's erection. "It's a cock ring. This way, you come when I want you to come, no sooner."

Renji wanted to know where uptight noblemen went to buy these things, but knew even under the best of circumstances that he was not likely to get an answer. He shifted his thighs, trying to adjust to the strange restriction.

The rustle of Byakuya's shihakushō left Renji wondering if Byakuya was removing his clothing. He licked his lips, disappointed that he could not see it. The faint scent of cherry blossoms that always clung to Byakuya faded. Figuring Byakuya had gone to fetch some new manacle, perhaps the collar and leash again, Renji waited for Byakuya to return. After what seemed like a brief eternity, Renji heard no sound.

"Captain?"

Renji sighed, his skin prickling from the cold of the room. He wished Byakuya had at least covered him with a blanket or lit a fire before wandering away. Sleep was impossible to attain. Renji could not free his arms or his legs, and his new ring prevented him from forgetting about the promise of sex. The metal clinked as he moved around, but he had little room to maneuver. He could have tried to force the issue with reiatsu or kidō, but he doubted that would go over well with Byakuya. Renji cursed himself for staying. He should have walked out. Byakuya had no right to—

Something wet and warm swallowed Renji's erection, and all thoughts of leaving fled his mind. He registered that a mouth sucked on him—Byakuya's mouth, for he could smell the cherry blossoms again. Renji squirmed until Byakuya held his hips still. None of the blowjobs Renji had ever received felt this good, but then none had been delivered by a man who seemed to know every sensitive spot on Renji's cock.

Renji ached and moaned, but he found no release. Blood pounded in his ears, but Byakuya would not release the ring or his hips, and all he could do was lie there and take it. When Byakuya finally removed his mouth, Renji nearly wept in loss. He thrust his hips into the air until he realized how foolish he must have looked and stopped.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji gurgled, barely noticing oil-slick fingers trailing down the cleft of his ass. "Captain Kuchiki, please…"

A finger pressed inside of him, and Renji jumped. Byakuya stilled him with a hand to his belly. Renji had read enough magazines to know what Byakuya was doing and why, but nothing quite prepared him for the stretching. Discomfort warred with residual pleasure, and Renji felt dizzy at the thought of Byakuya sheathing himself inside of Renji.

"Relax." From a normal person, Renji suspected the statement should have sounded like a loving plea. From Byakuya, it sounded like an executive order. He forced himself to obey, though he had to gasp for air.

The fingers were suddenly replaced with something much larger. Renji did not need sight to know that Byakuya slid inside him. It hurt only a little, but Renji still wondered if he would be ripped open. He tried to push back with his feet, some hidden instinct inside of him protesting at the intrusion, but Byakuya rubbed his stomach. The touch felt so gentle, so un-Byakuya, that Renji stilled. His wrists and ankles stung where the manacles had dug into his flesh, but the discomfort was quickly drowned out by other, more powerful sensations.

"Fuck," Renji said when Byakuya thrust into him, far more smoothly than Renji had with any of the women he had slept with. "Fuck."

Byakuya's panting mixed with Renji's, but Byakuya made no other noise. Panting, Renji turned his face, letting his hair slide across his sweaty cheeks. He hoped it covered his expression. He did not want Byakuya to know how pleasurable he found Byakuya's attentions.

Movement and energy built like reiatsu in battle, and Renji found breathing difficult. He could hear his own voice, making animal sounds and half-hearted attempts at words, but he did not connect that to what he felt. He was bound to Byakuya's touch, his senses lost in a hurricane. When Byakuya removed the cock ring, Renji's orgasm severed him from reality. Returning to his limp body took some time.

Judging by the soreness in Renji's body, Byakuya must have come shortly after his own orgasm. Renji was vaguely aware of Byakuya removing his manacles, but he remained limp, unsure if he would ever be able to move again. The blindfold was last to come off. Renji blinked and stared up. Byakuya wore a white kimono, and his cheeks were flushed pink, but he gave no other sign of having recently fucked Renji nearly into oblivion. Even his hair was still perfectly in order.

Renji stared up at him and rubbed his wrists. He waited for Byakuya to kick him out again and for the inevitable sting that followed, but Byakuya sat next to him.

"You may sleep here tonight, if you so wish. Just remember to stay on your side of the bed."

Byakuya laid down with his back to Renji and did not touch him again, but Renji still felt as if he had single-handedly defeated all ten Espada at the same time.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of a Relationship - Kiss/Make Out.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter VI: Byakuya**

--\-\-\-\

"Those are some rather interesting bruises, Lieutenant Abarai," Unohana said as Byakuya and Renji entered the First Division's headquarters. She gazed at Renji's battered wrists. "Have you been kidnapped recently?"

"Uh, well, I…" Renji's face turned the color of his hair.

"Do not concern yourself with my subordinates' injuries, Captain Unohana," Byakuya said, standing next to her. An empty space remained between them—Division Five had been without a Captain or a Lieutenant since Aizen's betrayal. Renji stood behind him.

"When you visit Lieutenant Hinamori again, make sure to ask the attending officer to heal those bruises," Unohana told Renji, as if Byakuya had not spoken. Byakuya shot her a glare, but she only smiled. She knew that he would not challenge her—only Yamamoto outranked her in seniority.

"Yes, ma'am," Renji said.

At the mention of Hinamori's name, Hitsugaya had turned his steely gaze on Renji. The long scar on his face made him appear more serious, though it had not harmed his looks—nor his youthful appearance, as Byakuya noted that Hitsugaya's pockets were still stuffed with candy that could only have come from Ukitake. Ukitake himself sat in a chair, as he was too weak to stand yet. Rukia stood behind him. She beamed at Byakuya, who nodded back. Despite how busy she was as the Thirteenth Division's Lieutenant and acting captain, she had flourished. Byakuya did not regret allowing her promotion, especially since her duties were largely administrative.

The rest of the captains and their lieutenants trailed in, and the commencement began. Promoting Shūhei Hisagi to Captain of the Ninth Division was a formality, since Hisagi had mastered bankai during the winter and had handled all of a captain's duties since Tōsen's betrayal in the summer. Byakuya paid little attention to the proceedings.

When the commencement ended, the sun hung low in the sky. Byakuya headed back to the Division Six lodgings alone. Renji left with Hisagi, Kira, and several others to celebrate their friend's promotion. Byakuya expected that he would not see Renji again that night, and the thought made his room seem cold and bleak. Though it was early summer, he lit a fire, but no matter how he poked at it, his room did not brighten.

Byakuya wrapped himself in his winter kimono and sat on his bed. He had never noticed how empty his bed looked when he lay on it alone. He sighed and stared at his knees. Indulging Renji these past few weeks was supposed to be meaningless, not habit-forming. He should not feel so melancholy during an evening alone. He should be grateful for the peace.

Just as Byakuya laid down to sleep, he heard hiccupping outside his door. He sat up just as the door slid open. Renji poked his scarlet head in and grinned. "Caaaap'n," he sang. "Are you still awake, Caaaap'n?"

"Cease that racket immediately, Lieutenant," Byakuya demanded, standing up. His room seemed immediately brighter and warmer—perhaps even too warm. The fire made his room over-hot. "What are you doing here?"

"It's midnight." Renji fell inside the room and giggled. He glanced back at his still-sandaled feet—they had been caught in the door. "Whoops." He sat up and started untying his sandals, though it took him a considerable amount of time.

"You're inebriated," Byakuya said, crossing his arms. "And it's actually three o'clock in the morning, not midnight."

Renji blinked up at Byakuya with glassy eyes. "Nuh unh. It's midnight. I asked Matsumoto 'efore leavin' th' party!" As Byakuya grew closer, he could see a flush on Renji's cheeks. He reeked of alcohol.

"And how many bottles of sake did Matsumoto drink before answering?"

Renji held up a finger, then added three more. "Sumthin' like that." He waved his hand and returned to pulling off his sandals. "We wasn't countin' the bottles, y'know." He shut the door and leaned against it.

Byakuya sighed. "I take it back, Lieutenant. You're not inebriated, you are very inebriated."

"Ah, shucks, Cap'n. You say th' nicest things." Renji burst out laughing until he cut himself off with a fit of hiccupping. "You know, I think I might've drank too much."

"You should know better than to accept sake from Matsumoto."

"But, Cap'n, we was at Kyōraku's place." Renji grinned. His headband was missing, and half of his ponytail had fallen from his hair tie. The effect of red hair sliding over sun-kissed skin distracted Byakuya from saying anything as Renji continued to ramble. "You shoulda seen his place, Cap'n—I didn't even know there was that many diff'rent kinds of booze."

"Accepting drinks from Kyōraku is a hundred times worse than Matsumoto. He's been drinking far longer than she has." Byakuya pulled Renji to his feet. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you still be at the party?"

Renji flung his arms around Byakuya's shoulders. "But Cap'n, I missed you!"

Byakuya extricated himself from Renji's grasp, though he tingled where Renji had touched him. "It's very warm in here. I'll put out the fire." He sat Renji in a chair. "Stay there."

Once the fire died, Byakuya wondered what to do with his drunken Lieutenant. It was a miracle that Renji had found Byakuya's lodging at all, and if Byakuya turned him out, he would probably pass out on the streets—which would create an unseemly scene for Division Six on the morrow. Byakuya would not tolerate such humiliation, even though there were no doubt dozens of seated officers escaping Kyōraku's party in the same state. He reasoned that he should let Renji stay with him for the sake of Division Six's honor.

"Renji," he said.

Renji looked up and smiled. "Cap'n. Hanatorō was at the party, and he healed my wrists. See?" Renji held out his tattooed wrists. Byakuya frowned—he had liked the bruises on Renji's wrists. Though they had come from Renji's insistence at straining at his bonds, Byakuya felt as though the bruises had marked Renji as… his.

"I even had him fix th' ankle ones. He asked me how's I got them, and I told him they came from some girl I met in Rukongai last week." Renji fell out of the chair and laughed again. "Hanatorō said that girl must've been into some kinky shit. Well, he didn't say it like that, but close enough."

Sighing, Byakuya lifted Renji into his arms. Since Renji was taller and more muscular, it took some effort for Byakuya to carry Renji to the bed. Renji sagged onto the mattress. "Are you, Cap'n? Into some kinky shit?" He giggled.

"Do shut up, Renji." Byakuya pulled off Renji's clothing. Renji's eyelids drooped, and he swayed where he sat. Beneath Renji's kimono, Byakuya found his old _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ wrapped around Renji's waist. What appeared to be dried blood stained it. He reached for it, but Renji's eyes snapped open, and he smacked Byakuya's hands away.

"S'mine," he said, red eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. "You gave it t'me."

"So I did." Byakuya could not explain why, but he was touched. He pulled off Renji's hair tie. "You smell terrible." He dragged Renji to the tub and dumped him in.

Renji squealed when Byakuya poured water in, but Byakuya ignored his thrashing and scrubbed him clean. He even brushed Renji's teeth, feeling as if he had just brought home a new pet.

"Sometimes, you're awful nice, Captain," Renji purred into Byakuya's ear when Byakuya lifted him out of the tub. Byakuya toweled him dry and combed his hair free of tangles. Renji had stopped giggling, and he watched Byakuya through slit eyes. Byakuya carried him back to the bed, finding Renji's gaze strangely uncomfortable.

"No cuffing?" Renji hiccupped and glanced around as Byakuya pulled the blankets over him.

When Byakuya did not answer, Renji shrugged and lay down. He closed his eyes and rubbed the _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ against his cheek. Byakuya lay beside him and ran his fingers through Renji's silky hair. When Renji stilled, Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. This would all be over soon, and they would both move on. Renji would be a captain when Yamamoto asked again, and Byakuya would find a new lieutenant. None of this meant anything.

Something wet and soft pressed against his lips, drawing Byakuya out of his reverie. He blinked and realized Renji was kissing him. He pushed Renji off and stared at him. Renji's bottom lip poked out, and his eyes widened.

"Stay on your side of the bed, Lieutenant," Byakuya snapped. He closed his eyes again and sighed. Renji was as pathetic as a rain-soaked puppy when drunk.

Despite Byakuya's orders, Renji snuggled against Byakuya's side, still clutching his _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_. "I love you," he murmured.

The words thrilled Byakuya. Renji was clearly drunk and had no idea what he was saying, but they had been nice to hear again. Perhaps that was why he did not push Renji away when Renji rested his head on Byakuya's chest.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of Love - Intimacy.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter VII: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

Usually, Renji woke up to Byakuya, already dressed, ordering him out of bed. That morning, Renji woke alone. His head throbbed, and he found it difficult to stand up. Byakuya was doubtlessly so disgusted with Renji's drunken behavior that he could not even bear to look at him.

Renji had never felt so humiliated in his life. He had also never felt such a pounding headache, but that was rather secondary to the memory of the things he had said and done the night before. Most of it remained a haze, but he remembered kissing Byakuya and confessing his love.

Renji dressed. He could not find his head gear, and he felt very strange walking out onto the streets of Seireitei with his hair down. People stared, and he was reminded why he kept it up. His head ached, his stomach churned, and his mind raced. He had not felt so rotten since Rukia had been sentenced to execution.

With every step he took, the more his emotions boiled inside of him. He had been too comfortable with Byakuya, thinking there might be a real chance for them to have something, and now he had ruined that with his big mouth. Though Renji had been defeated many times, he had never felt this vulnerable. Chaining his wrists and ankles meant nothing, but if Byakuya spat on his feelings, Renji did not know what he would do. He would rather Byakuya carve his stomach out than break his heart.

Closing and opening his fists, Renji stormed his way towards the Division Four hospital. He had not visited Hinamori the night before. Whether she noticed him or not, he needed to be there. Someone had to give a damn about her. Renji slammed the hospital's doors open and walked inside. People jumped, but no one got in his way. He marched straight to Hinamori's room. If he could just talk to her, he knew he would feel better. He could sort it all out.

Just as Renji reached for the door, Hitsugaya opened it. The youth raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the room. "Nice hair," he remarked in his usual brusque tone. "What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya might as well have placed a target on his forehead. Renji sneered. "Me? I'm shocked to see that you even visit Hinamori."

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked as he shut the door to Hinamori's room. "I visit her almost every week."

"Almost every week? I visit her every fucking day, and I'm not even the guy she gutted herself to save. Do you even talk to her?"

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed. "It's none of your business what I do."

"I'm making it my business! I'm so goddamn sick of you stuck-up ice princes. Don't you get it? Hinamori loved you more than her own life. Do you ever thank her for saving your life? Do you ever tell her that she's forgiven?" Renji balled his fists. "Do you ever tell her that you love her? Maybe she'd snap out of it if she thought you gave a damn."

Hitsugaya looked more fire than ice at the moment. "Back off, Abarai."

"Fuck you. Sometimes people need to know that someone loves them. They need to know they're not alone. They need someone to fucking acknowledge them as a person, instead of a fucking toy made for their amusement. They need to respect other people's feelings!"

Hitsugaya stared at Renji slack-jawed, apparently speechless. His nostrils flared as Renji drew closer. A crowd had gathered, but Renji was too angry to care. His dearest wish at the moment was that Hitsugaya would pull out his zanpakutō and give Renji someone to fight.

"You don't deserve love," Renji growled. "You don't deserve Ukitake's candy." Renji ripped paper-wrapped chocolates out of Hitsugaya's pocket and tossed them onto the floor. "And you don't deserve someone like Hinamori."

"Renji!"

The sound of Rukia's voice shattered Renji's fury. The blood stopped pounding in his ears, and his anger clattered to the floor. He stepped back, swallowing at the realization that he had just thrown a public tantrum at a Captain.

"Renji, who are you really fighting?" Rukia took a step forward. Behind her, Ukitake sat in a wheeled chair and Unohana stood beside him. They all stared at him with wide eyes. Renji did not dare look at Hitsugaya.

Renji tried to smile. "H-hey, Rukia. How are you?" He glanced at Ukitake, who had picked up one of the fallen chocolates. "Ukitake doing all right?"

"He'll be fine." Rukia's brow had furrowed. "It's you that I'm worried about."

"Your Captain will be hearing about this, Abarai," Hitsugaya snapped, his tone cold enough to make Renji shiver. Hitsugaya stormed out of the building, white haori fluttering behind him.

Renji swallowed. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"In a word? Yes." Rukia put a warm hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Renji closed his eyes and thought of all the missed chances he had with her. He thought of all the times they had been so close and yet so far away, just like now. He thought of how much he wanted to keep her respect even if he could not have her love. He thought of Byakuya, standing behind her, between them, in front of Renji. He opened his eyes.

"Thanks, I'm okay now." Renji glanced at Hinamori's room. "Tell her that I'm sorry for trying to pick a fight with Hitsugaya and for missing our appointment last night. Provided I'm not shipped off to Rukongai or worse, tell her I'll see her tonight."

Renji started to walk away, but paused when Ukitake held up a chocolate. "Here, Renji," the white-haired man said. "I think you need this."

Renji took the heart-shaped candy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I know. And when Hitsugaya cools off, he'll know, too." Ukitake smiled, his eyes sparkling. "He might have even deserved being told off, but I promise you that he also deserves the candy."

"Thanks, Captain Ukitake." Renji glanced up at Unohana. "My apologies for making so much noise, Captain Unohana."

"It's quite all right. I have so many Division Eleven people in here that I hardly notice it." Unohana smiled. "I'll keep a bed open for you, in case you get into any more fights today."

"Heh." Renji glanced back at Rukia, who still watched him in concern. "See ya later, Rukia."

Renji headed home. He laid down on his bed, folded his hands behind his head, and waited for the trouble that would inevitably come.

_To be continued…_

--\-\-\-\

**Title: "**_**A Bene Placito**_**" (Chapter 7 **_**Omake**_**)**  
**Author's Note: **A little _omake_ directly following Chapter VII, starring Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki. Tōshirō thinks of himself by his last name here, mostly because he's just like that.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter VII **_**Omake**_**: Tōshirō**

--\-\-\-\

Kuchiki did not look up from his paperwork, even after Hitsugaya explained what had happened. "I see," he said.

"Well?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms. Though still furious with Abarai, he suddenly developed some sympathy for him. Anyone who had to deal with Kuchiki on a regular basis deserved sympathy—and possibly a medal and a pay raise. "Your lieutenant publicly disrespected me. He should be disciplined."

Kuchiki looked up, his expression as inscrutable as steel. "May I clarify what you just told me?"

"If you must."

"My lieutenant shouted at you regarding a personal matter, correct?"

"Well, ah, he more raised his voice than shouted, but yes."

"But not about Shinigami business, correct?"

"Well, no."

"Did he assault you?"

"No."

"Did he pull out his zanpakutō?"

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not really."

Kuchiki arched an elegant eyebrow. "Did he do anything else to 'disrespect' you?"

Hitsugaya ground his teeth. When Kuchiki put it like that, he made the issue seem so minor. "Ah!" he said, recalling something else Abarai had done. "He took my candy and threw it on the floor!"

"He took your candy," Kuchiki slowly repeated, "and threw it on the floor."

Hitsugaya glared and suspected that Kuchiki mocked him. "A lieutenant should never speak to a captain like that."

The corners of Kuchiki's mouth turned up. His eyes glinted. "I agree, Captain Hitsugaya. I assure you that I will discipline Renji for his 'disrespect' tonight."

"I'll leave it in your hands, then, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya spun on his heel and walked out of the Sixth Division Headquarters. He knew Kuchiki would punish Abarai far better than he—not even Zaraki outclassed Kuchiki when it came to intimidation. As Hitsugaya headed back to the Tenth Division Headquarters, he wondered why Kuchiki made the world "discipline" sound so _kinky_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of a Relationship - Sex/Physical or Emotional Intimacy.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter VIII: Byakuya**

--\-\-\-\

Renji slinked in at midnight. He had braided his hair and wore no headband for once. He closed the door and crossed his arms, his face half-covered in shadows. His expression appeared sullen.

Byakuya continued recording his meta-report. "I do not have a report from you today."

"Why bother, since you're just going to pack me off to Rukongai, anyways?" Renji snarled.

Byakuya looked up. "I am?"

"Fine, then whatever you're going to do, just do it. I waited all day for you to summon me, and you never did."

Byakuya repressed a smart remark and turned back to his paperwork. "I received a visit today."

Renji tensed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "From Hitsugaya."

"Captain Hitsugaya, and yes. He was rather irritated by one of your outbursts and demanded that you be disciplined."

"It was a personal matter. I'd like to say that much in my defense."

"Yes, he admitted that. I also took Captain Ukitake's commendation into account."

Renji blinked, and his mouth dropped open. "Ukitake sent me a commendation? For what?"

Byakuya shrugged. "Captain Ukitake, and he insisted that you had done a great service for a fellow Shinigami in need. He did not elaborate. He also sent a box of taiyaki for you."

"Taiyaki?" Renji perked up. "Where?"

"I sent it to Captain Hitsugaya. I even wrote a conciliatory apology letter accompanying it—with your name on it, of course."

"You gave that little bastard my taiyaki?"

"Captain Little Bastard, and it was the least you could do as an apology."

"And that's it?" Renji slashed his arm through the air. "That's all you're going to do to me? You once had me scrub your mansion from top to bottom with a toothbrush because I accidentally stepped on your foot!"

"I did not say that was all I was going to do. All considered, disciplinary action should be taken." Byakuya opened a drawer and pulled out a riding crop. "Kneel."

"You've got to be joking," Renji said.

Byakuya fished out the collar and leash he had used on the first night. "Not in the slightest. Now, _kneel_."

Renji hesitated, then he finally went to his knees. Byakuya approached him, twirling the collar in his hand. Renji's eyes flashed. Though kneeling, there was nothing submissive about his taut body and certainly nothing submissive in his scowl. Byakuya decided that was one of the most attractive things about Renji—he refused to break, even after being broken.

Byakuya snapped the collar around Renji's neck and pulled him to his feet. "Strip."

Another flash of the eyes, and Renji complied. He held Byakuya's gaze with his, electricity practically arcing between them. Even as he slid the shihakushō off, he never broke their mutual glare. The sound of cloth rustling to the ground dared Byakuya to admire Renji's sculpted form, but he knew if he broke the stare, Renji would think he won some sort of victory. Byakuya was not in the habit of allowing Renji victories.

Byakuya yanked on the collar, hard enough to hear Renji gasp, and pulled him towards the bed. Renji stumbled and broke the stare, but Byakuya did not stop tugging on the leash until Renji collapsed on his bed, gasping for air. Around the edges of the collar, Renji's flesh reddened. Byakuya allowed himself the smallest smile. Renji needed more marks to remind him of his place. Byakuya would not allow these to be healed.

"Stay," Byakuya snapped, tying the leash to his headboard. He headed over to the chest where he kept the rest of his toys. "Good boy."

When Byakuya glanced back, Renji was visibly grinding his teeth. He had not moved from his position, however. Byakuya returned with chains in his hand.

Renji eyed them. "What are those for?"

"On your knees, facing the headboard. And stop asking questions, or you'll receive extra lashings."

"Extra lashings?" Renji glanced back at the desk, where Byakuya's riding crop still lay, gleaming in the lamplight. He muttered something under his breath and did as commanded.

"Good dog," Byakuya said as he chained Renji's wrists together, then to the headboard. Renji shot him a look as sharp as Zabimaru's blades. Byakuya ignored it and chained Renji's ankles to the footboard.

Byakuya left Renji to stew as he fetched the riding crop. He cracked it against his desk. Renji's gaze snapped over to Byakuya, but he remained silent. He looked away as Byakuya approached and stared at the headboard. His fingers and toes curled, and he bit his bottom lip, as if he expected to be beaten bloody. Byakuya found Renji's fear disconcerting—did Renji sincerely believe Byakuya would hurt him?

"On your hands and knees."

Renji took a deep breath and complied, chains tinkling with his movement. Byakuya lightly ran the rod over Renji's back. Renji flinched and did not relax, even though Byakuya stroked him gently. Byakuya had to wonder why Renji agreed to this, if he thought Byakuya capable of harming him. Did Renji want the attention that badly?

Byakuya smacked the riding crop against Renji's ass, hard enough to leave a pink mark behind. Renji started and his chains tinkled. He dipped his head forward, his braid sliding over a shoulder. Sighing, Byakuya undid the braid and finger-combed Renji's silky locks free.

"Why do you insist on putting your hair up when you come here? You know I prefer it down."

"Just to piss you off, I guess."

"Really?" Byakuya smacked Renji's ass again. The swell of it was naturally enticing, but the pink marks made it even more attractive.

Renji jumped when Byakuya smacked him with the crop again. His hair cascaded over his face, hiding his expression. Byakuya brushed the strands away, assuring himself of Renji's blush. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Byakuya flicked his wrist again, satisfied with the smacking sound.

The flush on Renji's face deepened, and he glared at Byakuya. "Fuck you."

Again, Byakuya hit him with the riding crop. "It's the other way around, Renji."

Renji turned his face and did not answer except with the tinkling of his chains. Byakuya smacked him again and reached underneath Renji. As he suspected, Renji was hard and waiting. "You do like it." Smack.

Two flicks of the wrists later, and Renji cried out. "Fine, I like it!"

Byakuya whipped him again and leaned forward. He brushed a fingertip down Renji's erection. "Would you like me to do something about that?" Smack.

"Fuck," Renji swore. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he stared at Byakuya with wide eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me that you want me."

It took another slap of the crop for Renji to speak. "Yes, fuck, I want you."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Renji glared. "Isn't it fucking obvious?"

"Such language." Byakuya flicked his wrist again. "Say it."

Renji turned his face away again. "Fuck me, dammit. Fuck me now."

Byakuya dropped the riding crop to the floor and bent down to whisper in Renji's ear. "Now, was that so hard?"

Renji swallowed, but did not answer. Byakuya moved away again to change. He still did not feel comfortable revealing his nudity to Renji, so he undressed in a corner where Renji could not see. The point of their game was to leave Renji vulnerable, not himself. He slipped on a blue kimono and grabbed a bottle of oil.

When Byakuya rubbed the oil across Renji's reddened backside, Renji twitched, but said nothing. Byakuya prepared Renji as he always did. He kept his free hand on Renji's chest, feeling the way Renji breathed, the way his heart beat. Renji's body raced beneath Byakuya's palm, though they had done this many times before. Renji still feared him. There had been a time when Byakuya would not have cared, perhaps even have enjoyed it, but that time had passed. Instead, Byakuya's stomach twinged with guilt, as if he had done something wrong.

Byakuya finished preparing Renji. He withdrew and considered his options. Usually, he took Renji from behind, but he wanted something more personal this time.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, shifting and tensing as Byakuya maneuvered himself beneath him. The clink of metal filled the room. Byakuya looped Renji's chained arms around his neck and used the leash to pull Renji forward, onto his lap.

Renji squirmed and pulled back. "Tell me what you're going to do."

Byakuya yanked Renji back with the leash. "Be quiet, Lieutenant."

Their chests were pressed so close that Byakuya could feel Renji's heart pounding against his. His heart seemed to respond in time to the beat, and his pulse quickened. He reached down between them to slide open his kimono. "Ride me," he ordered, spreading Renji's thighs so that Renji straddled his hips.

Renji's breath caught, and he blinked. The feral cast to his expression faded, and he looked almost boyish as he let Byakuya guide him high enough for Byakuya to enter him. Renji's chains clattered in complaint, but Byakuya had ensured there would be enough slack for this. He sighed with contentment when he sheathed himself inside of Renji.

Renji rocked his hips at Byakuya's command, though his rhythm was determined more by nature. Byakuya gripped the leash with one hand and Renji's ass with the other, giving Renji leverage. The rhythm caught Byakuya in its beat, in the swells and dips, the arias and the cantatas. He listened to Renji pant and moan, but he wanted more. He wanted to hear what Renji had told him last night, those three words that he had not heard in so long.

Yanking on the leash again, Byakuya leaned forward to peer into Renji's face. "Tell me that you love me," he demanded.

"What?" Renji's eyes, so dark with lust, widened. His body would have stilled if Byakuya did not keep guiding his hips.

"Tell me that you love me."

Renji's eyes glistened. "Why? Don't make me—not that."

"It's symbolic of your submission." Byakuya licked the side of Renji's salty face. "Say it."

Renji shook and lowered his head. "Damn you."

Byakuya rolled his hips and forced Renji to keep rocking, his body swelling with the coda of their rhythm. Even with his mind fogged with heat, Byakuya had enough control to speak. "You agreed to the terms. Now say it."

"I…" Renji's hair slid in front of his face, leaving one glittering eye visible. "I love you."

Orgasm came only a few short moments later. Byakuya rocked upwards, thrusting hard. He let go of the leash to make sure he did not strangle Renji and rode out his pleasure. It took longer to bring Renji to orgasm, especially since he would not look up, but he eventually came with a groan and a shudder.

Byakuya leaned back, the feel of Renji's chained wrists warm against the back of his neck. Renji still sat on his hips, his hair obscuring his face. He trembled enough that his chains still tinkled. Byakuya cupped Renji's cheek.

"Untie me," Renji said after a moment, still not looking up.

Byakuya furrowed his brow. Renji had an open invitation to sleep in his bed—an invitation he had taken up every night since Byakuya had first offered it. Renji's reaction did not fit his character. What they had done was part of the game. Despite his complaints and questions, Renji had always seemed to enjoy it before.

"Untie me. I want to go home."

Byakuya undid Renji's chains. Renji hid his face, even when Byakuya undid the collar. He stood up with feline grace and stalked over to his clothing. Byakuya watched Renji dress, his chest aching. He wanted Renji to stay, but he would not ask. Byakuya never asked for anything. He only demanded.

As Renji walked out of the door, Byakuya called out after him. "I expect yesterday's missing report on my desk by morning."

"Yes, sir," Renji said, slamming the door shut so hard that it splintered.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****I apologize for the long delay. I was in China for almost six weeks this past summer, and when I returned to America, I was swamped with real life and catching up. My life has been a bit hectic. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of Love - Commitment.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter IX: Byakuya**

--\-\-\-\

Renji did not return the next night or the night after that. A week passed, and all Byakuya saw of Renji were his reports and the occasional glimpse of him walking through headquarters. Renji sent the third seat to attend Byakuya, claiming he was busy training new recruits. Byakuya could have demanded Renji's presence, but he did not.

Instead, he sat at his desk every night at midnight, waiting for his recently repaired door to open, but it never did. He went to bed alone, cold despite the summer warmth. Sometimes, he would replay the last night he spent with Renji in his head, wondering why Renji had been so upset. Commanding Renji to say he loved Byakuya was simply a demonstration of Renji's obedience—it should have meant nothing to either of them. Yet, it had meant enough to make Byakuya wish to hear it again, no matter how false.

Byakuya went about his usual routine, trying not to dwell on it. He had imagined that it would have been him who would have ended their fling, but if Renji wished to end it over some imagined slight, then that was his business. Byakuya would not begrudge him that. Their relationship had been designed to be temporary. Byakuya did not miss him at all.

Except that he did. Byakuya despised his third seat and considered forcing the man to transfer. Byakuya tossed and turned at night, though he had never been given to moving around at night. He woke stretched over Renji's side of the bed, disappointed to find it empty of all but pillows. When he glimpsed Renji in the halls, Byakuya would continue walking without speaking, as was his fashion—but his gaze would follow Renji down the hall. For once, it was Renji who ignored him.

Byakuya returned to his mansion and sat in his garden. He stared at the pool that Hisana once loved and wondered why a relationship that was so meaningless would trouble him. The summer breeze carried no answers on it, even when he turned his face to it. When he lit incense at Hisana's shrine, her portrait only smiled at him. She had no answers for him, either. She was dead, and had long since moved on, leaving Byakuya to sit in empty gardens and sleep in empty beds.

It rained when Byakuya received notice that Renji was to retake the captain's proficiency test the next day. He listened to the rain beat against his wooden roof and stared at the hell butterfly sent by Yamamoto for a long time.

_I commend you for having convinced your Lieutenant to rethink his position. He seems quite eager for the promotion now, and he was appropriately apologetic when requesting the test._

Byakuya's chest tightened, and he felt like as if he were a hollow, swallowing the sands of Hueco Mundo. He lit a fire that night, and though he sweated from its heat on the summer night, he still felt cold. His hand closed over the pillow that Renji had once slept on and would not let go.

His third seat interrupted his dressing on the morning of Renji's test. The man entered the room with his sunshine smile and cloudy eyes, and Byakuya decided that he hated him.

"Good morning, Captain! There's an important message for you. Captain Unohana commands you to visit the hospital before the test."

"A command?" Byakuya snapped.

The third seat's smile faltered. "It—it's what the message said, Captain."

Byakuya wrapped his _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ around his neck and walked past his third seat. The man stammered again, but whatever he said was unintelligible. It was just as well—if Byakuya had to listen to his incessant cheerfulness any longer, he might regret what Byakuya did to him.

It still rained that morning, but Byakuya did not care. The rain did not slow his step. When he arrived at the Fourth Division hospital, he dripped water on the floors. Unohana stood at the entrance and gave him a calm smile.

"You received my message."

"You commanded my presence," he said, his tone as sharp as Senbonzakura.

"I wanted your attention." Unohana gestured down a hallway. "Fourth door on the left. She's waiting for you."

Unohana's expression was pleasant, as always, but brooked no argument. Grinding his teeth, Byakuya turned down the hallway, torn between curiosity and irritation. When he opened the fourth door on the left, he had five possible reprimands for whoever had demanded his presence.

He forgot them the moment Lieutenant Hinamori turned around.

"Oh, hello, Captain Kuchiki," she said, twisting her hair up into her customary bun. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

Byakuya simply stared. Hinamori was supposed to be in catatonic shock—Unohana herself had stated that Hinamori would never recover from what Aizen had done to her. Yet, there she was, wearing her Fifth Division Lieutenant's badge as if nothing had ever happened.

"You're surprised to see that I'm awake." Hinamori frowned. "That means Renji still isn't talking to you. I woke up last night."

"That—that is good, Lieutenant," Byakuya said, blinking as he floundered for something to say. "This is most unexpected."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'll spare you the explanation, since I'm sure you don't care. I only called you here to return a favor to a friend."

"Excuse me?"

"Renji has visited me almost every night since the battle with Aizen. And he told someone important to me exactly what they needed to hear—and what I needed to hear. So, I'm returning a favor." Hinamori wrapped her bun in a cloth. "Before I begin, I would like to say that I have the utmost respect for your accomplishments, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya ignored the compliment. "I fail to see what any of this has to do with me. I am very busy, and I—"

Hinamori cut him off. Her face was not as gentle as Byakuya remembered it. "I cannot, however, extend my respect to your interpersonal skills. Despite your intelligence and power, you are clearly an emotional imbecile."

Byakuya Kuchiki was, for the second time that day, struck speechless. Not even Ichigo had spoken to him in such a fashion.

"How dare you treat Renji the way you have?" Hinamori's eyes narrowed. "I'm not speaking of your sexual practices, Captain. I'm speaking of the way you treat him in general."

"You have no right—"

"I have every right. Renji is my friend. And I understand how he feels." Hinamori shook her head. "Don't you get why he stays? Why he lets you do whatever you want?"

Byakuya turned his back and reached for the door. He would not tolerate being spoken to as if he were Hinamori's equal, but he would not redress her behavior in her obviously fragile state.

"He loves you. He loves you so much that he'll let you humiliate him, just so you'll pay attention to him. He's always loved you."

Byakuya froze, his hand outstretched towards the door.

"Do you see what went wrong now?" Hinamori took a deep breath. "He doesn't know I'm talking to you. I don't even think he realizes that I was aware of all the things he confessed to me while I was… away. Don't blame him."

Byakuya glanced back. He felt dizzy at her words, unable to process them, but they held such sway over him that he could not move.

Hinamori's fists balled at her sides. "I'm not crazy. It took me a while, but I'm back to myself. Don't dismiss what I say, Captain. Renji deserves someone who loves him. And if you're not going to love him back, then set him free. Don't give him any more false hope, just to dash it to pieces." She met Byakuya's gaze with her own. In her eyes, he saw a strength that had never been there before—Hinamori had become a sword, forged from fire and hammer.

When Byakuya said nothing, Hinamori nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, my division has been without a captain for a very long time now."

"You're just a lieutenant," Byakuya snapped.

Hinamori smiled and passed him on the way to the door. "Not for long, Captain Kuchiki." As she walked out, Byakuya sensed captain-level reiatsu leaking from her. His eyes widened. Hinamori seemed almost unrecognizable from the girl who once stood in Aizen's shadow.

Even after being left alone, his body remained locked in place, though his mind raced in a thousand different directions, tearing itself to shreds with every thought. When his thoughts formed into something coherent, all he could think of was one thing: Renji loved him.

Byakuya felt a sense of loss. He had played his games many times before, even with Hisana, but Hisana had always known he loved her. That had always remained sacred between them. Byakuya shook raindrops from his shihakushō, realizing how Renji must have felt when told to say that he loved Byakuya—when Byakuya had turned Renji's feelings into a plaything as easily removed as a collar or a set of chains. Byakuya closed his eyes.

At one point of time, Byakuya would not have cared what Renji felt. At one point of time, Byakuya would not have cared if he broke Renji's heart. Those points in time had passed. Byakuya did care. Now that he knew Renji loved him, he could admit that to himself. He could even admit that he was lonely without Renji.

When Byakuya opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do. He would not lose anyone else.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Well, this is it. The conclusion. Many thanks to all who have read this far, and even more thanks to those kind enough to review. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Written For:** Stages of Love. Theme: Five Stages of a Relationship - Morning After/Outcome/End of the Road.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter X: Renji**

--\-\-\-\

"Lieutenant Abarai, I'd like to speak to you."

Renji paused and glanced behind him. Byakuya stood at the bottom of the steps, as inscrutable as an iceberg. Renji looked away before he betrayed an expression. It still stung to look at Byakuya—and to think about how stupid Renji had been for thinking that he had a shot at something real with Byakuya. He shivered and told himself it was the rain.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya's tone was sharp enough to draw Zaraki's attention as he passed. Zaraki glanced down at Byakuya with a gleam in his eye. Yachiru sat on his shoulder, holding an umbrella over both of them.

"Wow, look, Ken-chan, Division Six is filled with dummies. Bya-kun and Red-chan forgot their umbrellas."

Zaraki sneered. "Yachiru is overseeing your captain's proficiency test, Abarai, though she doesn't get a vote."

"Yes, I do!" Yachiru said, beaming at Renji. "My vote is Ken-chan's vote. I want to see your bankai, Red-chan. Pachinko Head said it involved bubbles."

"Bubbles!" Renji cried. "There's no damn bubbles!" Stupid Ikkaku and his stupid lies.

Yachiru paid him no mind as Zaraki headed up the steps. "And there's supposed to be rainbows and candy," she told Zaraki. "I didn't believe him about the candy, though—UkiUki has the candy bankai."

Renji smacked a palm to his forehead. If there weren't bubbles involved, Yachiru would pester him until he created some. He wondered if he could soap up his hands before the test and blow some bubbles for her. Zaraki disappeared inside the First Division's headquarters, and Renji realized that Byakuya still stared at him.

"We're getting wet," Byakuya said. He gestured at the overhang of a nearby building. "This will just take a moment."

Renji worked his jaw. There was something odd about Byakuya. His expression was as blank as ever, but something in his eyes had changed. He looked directly at Renji, and he rarely did that except when they—Renji cleared his mind, not wanting to think about the sex. It would just ruin his resolve. "Fine. But make it quick," he said. He marched over to the overhang and shook raindrops off his sleeves.

Byakuya did not bother shaking off raindrops. He ignored the rain. Renji found his gaze strangely intense and looked away. He ached when he realized that Byakuya would never look at him like that again, but he had to leave. He would not let his heart be broken any further. He had been stupid to let it get this far, to let himself pretend that Byakuya cared about him.

"I order you to stay," Byakuya said.

Renji started, his gaze darting back to Byakuya. Byakuya, for the first time that Renji had ever seen, dropped his gaze. He held out a hand, palm up.

"Please."

Renji took a step back and swallowed. "Why? I'm retaking the test like you wanted. You just wanted to indulge me, right? Well, you indulged me. Now, leave me alone." This had to be some sort of new game Byakuya was playing. Did he even realize how he tormented Renji?

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Renji wanted to stop his ears, because if he listened anymore, he would break. "Just shut up. You can find someone else to fuck. Maybe your next lieutenant, even."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I don't want another lieutenant."

"I thought that was the whole idea behind what… we did." Renji thrust out his chin. "You got your wish. I'll march in there and perform my bankai, so you can be rid of me."

"Are you listening to me? I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Listening to what? You're not saying anything. You're just bossing me around, like you always do, and I'm sick—"

The sensation of wind and force shocked Renji to silence. Just as his lips crashed into Byakuya's, he realized Byakuya had yanked him forward by the front of his kimono. Despite his frustration and hurt, Renji melted at the kiss, at the feel of Byakuya's wet lips and warm tongue. Renji decided Byakuya tasted like perfection.

Byakuya had never kissed him before.

Renji opened his eyes as Byakuya pulled back. His entire body tingled, and he stared up at Byakuya in wonder.

"I won't repeat myself," Byakuya whispered, ironically repeating himself.

Renji closed his hands over Byakuya's hands—hands that still gripped his kimono. "I thought you were just 'indulging' me." Renji whispered. Byakuya's touch emboldened him, and he stroked Byakuya's long black hair. It felt as soft as it looked.

Byakuya glanced away. "I'm indulging both of us."

Renji tugged on Byakuya's hair. "Things need to change."

"Some things need to change." Byakuya plucked Renji's hair tie off, sending Renji's hair cascading down his back. "Some things remain the same. Especially since you liked it."

Renji crossed his arms and looked away. "Did not."

Byakuya leaned forward to brush his lips against Renji's ear. "Your goal is to defeat me, yes? If you can do that, then I'll allow you to chain me up. You have to earn that privilege."

That sent shivers through Renji's body, and he vowed to train every day just for that. "The Commander-General and Captain Zaraki are waiting for me to blow bubbles for Yachiru."

"Mm," Byakuya said with a gleam in his eye. "An impertinence I shall have to punish you for."

Renji grinned. The threat never sounded sweeter.

--\-\-\-\

Some things had already changed. Renji lay in the middle of Byakuya's bed, with an unclothed Byakuya tucked against him. Byakuya's hair tickled his nose, and Renji brushed it aside, trying not to wake Byakuya. He still felt sore from Byakuya's earlier "punishment," but it no longer stung his pride. Knowing that Byakuya wanted him around made all the difference.

Renji thought of Hinamori and smiled. He had been shocked to find her awake when he visited her the evening before, standing by the window. "Thank you for talking to Tōshirō, Renji-kun," she had told him. "I wanted to die for so long, thinking that I was too dangerous to live, but he came back and told me that he needed me and that he missed me. So I woke up."

Hinamori was different now. She had emerged from her personal hell with iron in her spine. She would be captain soon, Renji suspected. Hinamori had said she had withdrawn to the inner world of her zanpakutō while in a catatonic state. She had left Soul Society that evening to master her bankai. When she returned, Renji knew she would become the captain that everyone had thought Aizen was. That was who she was meant to be. And Renji would remain Byakuya's lieutenant, as he was meant to be. Hinamori had promised everything would work out for both of them, and she had been right.

"Are you awake?" Byakuya mumbled.

Renji stroked his hair. "Yeah. Thought you were asleep, though. Did I wake you?"

"No."

Renji waited, but Byakuya did not elaborate. His breath warmed Renji's skin, and he stroked Renji's chest, fingers tracing the dips and curves of Renji's muscles. Renji continued to stroke Byakuya's hair, reflecting that he had never felt this content in his life. He half-expected to wake up and find this was all a dream, cliché as the sentiment seemed.

"What—what made you change your mind?" Renji asked.

Byakuya took so long to answer that Renji thought he had gone back to sleep. "You did, I suppose. My intention was for this to be a meaningless and temporary indulgence, but now it's… not."

"But how did I change your mind?"

"I can't explain it." Byakuya turned his head and peered up into Renji's face. The lamp had long since flickered out, and Byakuya's eyes glittered in the moonlight. "Can you explain why you… feel for me?"

The delicate way that Byakuya said "feel" made Renji wonder how much Byakuya knew of Renji's emotions. "No," said Renji. "I just do."

"That's just how things work between two people." Byakuya kissed Renji's nipple. "Don't fear me anymore."

Renji stroked Byakuya's naked back, luxuriating in the honor of touching Byakuya as he pleased. "What do you mean?"

"You thought I was going to hurt you, sometimes, even though you stayed. Don't think that anymore. I told you the first night that I would not hurt you, and I meant that. So you'll just have to trust me from now on."

Renji smiled. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Captain. I trust you." _I love you_, he added silently, but he would not say it again until he was sure Byakuya returned the sentiment. He did not think he would have to wait forever.

Byakuya kissed him, his hair brushing Renji's skin. The kiss bore something new—the promise of something that Renji welcomed with all his being. When Byakuya lay back down beside Renji, Renji held him close. They fell asleep, bare skin pressed against bare skin, black hair scattered across the pillow with red.

_The End._

--\-\-\-\

**Title: "_A Bene Placito_" (Chapter 10 _Omake_)  
Author's Note:** A little _omake_ that takes place a few weeks after the story, starring Jūshiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki.

--\-\-\-\

_**A Bene Placito**_** – Chapter X **_**Omake**_**: Jūshiro**

--\-\-\-\

Rukia burst into the room, her eyes so wide that they nearly swallowed her face. Jūshiro smiled at her and sipped at his tea. She blinked and worked her mouth, but no sound came forth.

"Are you all right, Rukia?" Jūshiro asked.

"I—" She took a deep breath. "I decided to surprise Nii-sama with a visit, since it's his rest day. I even made him lunch." She looked down at her empty arms. "I can't remember what I did with the food."

Grateful that he was feeling better than usual, Jūshiro stood up to pour her some tea. He pushed the cup into her delicate hands. "I'm sure he was happy to see you."

"No, he wasn't." Rukia's eyes grew even larger—Jūshiro wondered if they would pop out of their sockets. "Neither was Renji."

"Oh, that." Jūshiro smiled. "You never guessed?"

Rukia gesticulated so wildly that she spilled her tea. "But Captain, Nii-sama had Renji trussed up like a prisoner!"

Jūshiro nodded. "Well, yes, Byakuya likes that sort of thing. I imagine your sister did, too."

Rukia pressed a hand to her chest. "He… used to do that to my sister?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I imagine so. After all, he did it with numerous people before he met her."

Rukia gasped for air. "Nii-sama? My brother?"

"Really, Rukia. He was a young man, once. As were Kaien—"

"Kaien-dono?"

"—Gin—"

"GIN?"

"—and a few others I probably don't know about."

Rukia jibbered. Jūshiro put a hand on her head. "I'll make you another cup of tea. You should be pleased for your brother. He hasn't been this happy since before your sister died."

"He looks the same as he always does!"

Jūshiro patted her. "Only on the surface. You have to learn to read his eyes. Now, let's have some more tea, and you can visit your brother and Renji later, after they've had a chance to compose themselves."

Rukia sighed and smiled. "All right, Captain. Do you mind putting a little brandy in the tea? I need it for my nerves."

Jūshiro laughed and pulled out a bottle of brandy that Shunsui had left behind. As he poured Rukia a cup of tea and brandy, he decided not to tell her about his own adventure with Byakuya over eighty years ago. She did not look like she could handle it.


End file.
